Letters From Unknown (A Falling Star)
This is Chapter 3 of A Falling Star. Publish today on March 10. For readers out there thank you for staying until chapter 3! Chapter 3 Location: Police Station "Another Phone Call from Adelina! Chief it seems like the Statue of Liberty is going to be bombed!" "Another letter from Tegami! It says the same thing as Adelina! Statue of Liberty is going to fall. It even has it's exact time!" The police all run around the police station trying to think what to do. These two warnings hae foretold a lot of criminal activities but the downfall of the Statue of Liberty? Is that even possible? "Just do what they told us! Send a group to the statue of Liberty and if you do find a bomb, you know what to do!" The chief comand. And soon the police station was almost empty. When the chief was left alone he took that chance to call the girl named Adeline once again. "Yes?" The girl asked. "Adeline Lauri...I know you're Adeline. How are you? Did you and Calvin married each other already? Is your baby a girl or a boy?" There was no reply. "Adeline don't worry there's no bugs on this telephone and besides I won't tell anyone about you." Again there was no reply and later on the phone was put down. The cheif put down the phone as well..thinkng there was no hope on ever making the girl talk when she herself does not want to. The chief looked at the letter that came from the so called Tegami. Then he noticed the smell of the fragrance of the paper. "Is this Black Star? Lucian Thank you so much! This is the most wonderful gift that I have ever recieved!" "you haven't seen mine Adeline." "I'm glad you liked it Adeline. I think I should leave the two of you." I remember it clearly..it was the same perfurm that I gave her during her 26th Birthday. It's the same day that Calvin proposed to Adeline. Could it be posible that Tegami and Adelina are the same person? Why would Adeline go into trouble of doing this? The thoughts of the chief was distrupted when the phone suddenly rang. "Yes?" The chief asked. "We have successfully detonate the bomb Chief and we have handcuff the suspect. Chief this Adelina and Tegami..I think they can predic the future." "We'll talk about them later. What matters now is questioning that man." These phone calls happened more often than the chief can count. He knows who's behind the phone calls but the letters..Who could it be? Until now no one knows about these two heroes that hide behind the phone calls and letters but one thing is for sure..They have saved hundreds perhaps thousands of people in their own way. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Boss from what I heard the police have been getting phone calls from a woman and letters from a japanese teenager." "A Japanese Teenager and a woman? Send someone to investigate now! They have been ruining my plans far too long. They'll have to pay for their sins. " "Are you going to ask him to kill them?" "No. I'll have fun with them first. " End of Chapter 3 Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter Category:A Falling Star